


Seijoh with additions Groupchat 2

by Hanamaki_chan



Series: Seijoh + additions group-chat [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Cute boys, Gay, Hot, M/M, More of everything to be added, Multi, Polyamory, Skype, being cute, bros, did i mention gay?, fiight me, gay boys being gay, groupchats, it might not let me make a chapter 4 which means an addition to the series, just laughs and giggles, mystic messenger reference, pool parties, second chapter is based off real life experience, whoopsies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:26:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanamaki_chan/pseuds/Hanamaki_chan
Summary: I had to make a new one since it wasn't letting me go over 100 words :((( it was depressing





	1. Rumor comes out does Oikawa TOORU is gay

**MemeQueen changed MemeKing 's name to Daddy Matsu**

**Daddy Matsu changed MemeQueen 's name to Hoe Makki**

AlienBoy: why are you guys like this

Hoe Makki: sorry but Mattsun is daddy material 

Hoe Makki: oh yeah and guess what oikawa

Daddy Matsu: HOE DONT DO IT

Hoe Makki: Rumor Comes Out: Does Oikawa Tooru is Gay?

AlienBoy: I'm not gay

PrettyBoy: can somebody knock some sense into this real gay dude here 

AlienBoy: RESPECT YOUR SENIORS 

PrettyBoy: no 

Daddy Matsu: our son knows how to sass

Hoe Makki: the sass mass

Hoe Makki: oh yeah Matsukawa wanna watch the best anime ever at my house 

Daddy Matsu: hell yeah I do

Watari: What's it called ?

Hoe Makki: Cory in the House

KuniMEME: FUCK I JUST CHOKED ON MY WATER BYE IM DEAD

Watari: i

BaraArms: how the fuck are you gonna watch that shit its in English you dumb fucks

Hoe Makki: DAMN IWAIZUMI WHAT THE HELL

Daddy Matsu: guys stop being so mean he is on his period leave him alone 

BaraArms: FUCK OFF I AM NOT A GIRL I 

KuniMEME: he's on his man period

Hoe Makki: fuck ON

Daddy Matsu: if we're fucking I call Hanamaki 

PrettyOwl: imso

Hoe Makki: way to greet people keiji

AlienBoy: first name basis again ??

Daddy Matsu: that's because he's our bro

* * *

 

TIME SKIP BECAUSE THIS WHOLE CHAPTER DIDNT POST AND IT MAKEE ME WANNA COMMIT 

PrettyBoy: wanna come to my house for a pool party

AlienBoy: YES ~

Hoe Makki: HELL YEAH BOOOOOIIII

Daddy Matsu: Half naked Makki,, yes plz

Turnip: Sure

KuniMEME: I GET TO SEE KINDAICHI WITH HIS HAIR DOWN FUCK YEAH

MadDog: you know my Answer

Watari: sure 

BaraArms: okay 

PrettyBoy: that's everybody I guess

Hoe Makki: EXCUSE YOU

Daddy Matsu: YOU FORGOT AKAASHI IM OFFENDED

PrettyBoy: but I don't know him 

Hoe Makki: DO WE NEED TO REMIND YOU 

Daddy Matsu: HOW HOT HE IS

**Hoe Makki sent a photo**

PrettyBoy; FUJK HES INVITED

PrettyOwl: yayy


	2. Pool Party time !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please Mercy Me I Made this on my computer so no emojis :( and probably tons of things spelt wrong rip

Hanamaki stood at the train-station with Matsukawa. They were waiting for their meme bro, Akaashi Keiji. It was way to early for this though. It was around 7 A.M., crazy right? They had woken up at 6 to get ready and drive here. They had been on their phones, sending memes to each other even though they were standing right next to each other. As the train arrived, they awaited for the beautiful owl to come off the train. Akaashi came, walking out the train in a black T-shirt that was in The Fault In Our Stars style saying "Memes? Memes.", black shorts (that were way to short in anyones opinion.) and some white vans. Hanamaki snorted at the sight of his friend who was full on memeing without even speaking. Akaashi was also holding a small bag, which probably had his swimming suit, and other things. 

Matsukawa spoke up first, "Damn Akaashi" He pointed to his shoes, "Back at it again with the white vans."

Akaashi smiled and laughed a bit, "Damn Matsukawa" He pointed up and down at Matsukawas body, "Back at it again with the boring outfits." Hanamaki snorted again, while Matsukawa put his hand up to his chest, acting as if he has been betrayed.

"Akaashi" Hanamaki said surprisingly stern, which made Mattsun break out in to fits and giggles. "Since this is your first time down in Miyagi with me and mattsun, you must do one thing to be excepted with us and our group."

"No" Akaashi said even more stern then Hanamaki said with his name.

"You  _have_ to." Matsukawa said in the background.

"Fine what is it."

"Wear these." Hanamaki took out a pair of black cat ears.

Akaashi looked at them, then to Hanamaki and Matsukawa. He took a deep breath and let it out.

"Sure."

Hanamaki started begging, "Akaashi plea- wait you said yes, holt shit we didn't think you would."

Akaaashi took the ears and put them on, and since Akaashi is Akaashi, he had to be the most cancerous meme out there. Akaashi started to laugh and managed to get across a small "Nya~". Hanamaki and Matsukawa started to burst out laughing.

Now that they've had their laughs, they are off to Yahaba's house.

* * *

 

They pulled up into the drive way of the house and.. Holy shit was Yahaba's house ginormous. He practically lives in a mansion. They got out and rang the door bell which was answered by Oikawa. He looked at Hanamaki and Matsukawa and then saw behind them was Akaashi. He raised an eyebrow at Akaashi who was wearing cat ears. Akaashi then looked at Oikawa with the most straight face and,

"Nya~" Akaashi deadpanned.

Makki and Mattsun could have sworn the busted a vein while laughing so hard.

"Oh my god,, I can't breathe." Makki was taking a deep breaths. 

"Give me the god damn cat ears back this is to funny,." Mattsun took the cat ears off Akaashi and put them in his bag.

After settling down, saying hello to everyone, anyone who wasn't already in their bathing suits got changed. When everyone got finished getting dressed the door bell rang. Yahaba got up to get it and it was pizza. 

Oikawa visually brightened at the sight of food. As Yahaba put it down outside on table everyone sat down and grabbed a plate. Yahaba then grabbed a remote and went on to the TV they had outside.

"Any suggestions?" Yahaba asked

"Bobs Burgers" Matsukawa suggested.

"That's in English you idiot, not all of us know English." Iwaizumi hissed at Matsukawa while eating his pizza.

"SpongeBob..." Kunimi said out from the corner and before anything else happened more than half of them said no. 

"How about the best anime ever." Hanamaki asked

Oikawa raised an eyebrow, "and what's that?" 

"Cory In The House." Hanamaki said while grinning.

Matsukawa was in the middle of eating his pizza, and he choked on it. He put his head down on the table and start laughing a little bit. 

Akaashi was trying not to laugh so hard but gave in and started laughing. 

Everyone stared at him as he laughed. 

Once Akaashi heard the silence, he opened his eyes to see everyone staring at him. It was kinda awkward.

Hanamaki took a deep breath.

"Akaashi Keiji I offer to marry you with my boyfriend Matsukawa." 

"I" Akaashi stared at Hanamaki, "I have boyfriends no thank you." 

Watari looked up from eating his pizza, "Boyfriends???" 

Akaashi looked over at him and nodded. "Yes  _boyfriends,_ I didn't stutter did i?l

Iwaizumi had a confused look on his face, "You have more than one?? Isn't that considered cheating?" 

"Yes I have two boyfriends. No it doesn't mean I'm cheating, we are a polyamory couple, which means more than two." 

Oikawa glares at Akaashi. "This.. Isn't.. Fair !!! He has two boyfriends?! And I don't even have one!! And he looks pretty when he laughs THAT I BET ANYONE HERE WOULD ASK HIM TO MARRY YOU. Unfair. Unfair. Unfair. UNFAI-"

Iwaizumi kicked Oikawa, which led to a wince from him.

"OWW! Iwa-chan you are so mean! Such a brute! I never deserved such a brute as a best friend!! Meanie! Meanie!" Oikawa pouted. 

Hanamaki laughed as he watched the antics go on infront of him. 

After they had all finished their pizzas, they waited a while, and then went swimming (Iwaizumi forced them to stay out of the pool so their food could digest, what a mom). Yahaba got up opening the sliding glass door that went into the house. As he did a fluffy white dog walked out. It was pretty large too.

Kyoutani physically lightened up at the sight of the dog and everyone silently awed at his love for dogs. The fluffy white dog went up to Kyoutani and sat infront of him, obviously wanting attention. Kyoutani smiled.

Wait. Kyoutani smiled? Kyoutani  _smiled? KYOUTANI SMILED??_

Everyone was shocked. Kyoutani started petting the fluffy white dog.

"Who's a good girl? You are. You're a good girl." Kyoutani said close to the dog as he continue to pet her.

Yahaba called out. "Shiba! Come here girl, here's so food. Also Ken stop acting like a dork, everyone else is here." 

Kyoutanis eyes widened. It looks like he had forgotten even though they were physically there. Everyone around him laughed.

Today was a nice day, they should definitely do stuff like this more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half merci on me also this pool party thing half of it was based on a real life experience at my best friends house. Her family was there will we were eating pizza and they were arguing about what they should watch on Netflix and then I was like, "how about the best anime ever?" And she was like "what's it called?" And I said "Cory in The House" and her cousin choked on his pizza while he laid there with his head down laughing silently. The rest of that day he kept coming into Jasmin's room (which is also my room j technically live with her) and he kept just yelling out and saying different types of memes


	3. This is the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry

Ahhh well I don't usually make long fanfics so ?? This is the end of it ???? I'm making a new one though. A pretty setter squad Groupchat ??? Maybe ?? ??¿ I don't even know I just really like groupchats okay  again sorry but it has to end and I have no more ideas

**Author's Note:**

> Rumor comes out: Does Oikawa Tooru is Gay? Next chapter will be them at Yahabas house at the party


End file.
